The present invention relates to an eyeglasses temple device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses temple device which is easily assembled.
Most conventional temples of the spectacles have pivot connectors between the temples and the frames. However, the pivot connectors are often broken or worn out after a long period of usage.